


Hope Floats

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Twincest, M/M, Serious Injuries, loss of vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sideswipe was seriously injured in a skirmish with the Rainmakers, and it will change their lives.





	Hope Floats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> A reward fic for fuzipenguin, who prompted me Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, Hope Floats.

“I'm sorry, Sunstreaker.” The golden mech felt his spark contract and the worry that had been a constant since the battle hardened into cold dread at the expression on First Aid’s face. “Some of the damage is permanent. Ratchet and Hoist are finishing what they can, but Sideswipe’s vision loss and facial disfigurement are irreversible.”

That was a blow, and he ached at the thought of not having anymore of Sideswipe’s crooked grins to greet him in the morning, but it wasn't the horrible news be had expected. “W-what about his spark?”

“Stable and pulsing strongly. It was the shock of the acid assault that sent it into arrest. You needn't worry about that anymore.”

“Oh.” Relief flooded his spark and processor so quickly that his hands began to shake. “Oh good. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. You can go in and see him anytime. Ratchet was putting a chair out for you when I left.”

“Thanks.” Sunstreaker stood shakily, worried more about Sides’ reaction than anything else now. “I mean that. He wouldn't be here at all if you and Groove hadn't been so fast.”

“I am glad we were able to help him.” The medic reached up and put a comforting hand on the warrior’s arm. “Go see your brother.”

“Yeah.” Sunstreaker pulled away from the other mech before he could break down from relief and walked quickly to the isolation room. 

Hoist was stepping out as he reached the door. “Sideswipe is still stable, and will likely come out of sedation in a few minutes.”

“Thanks.” It was an additional relief to know he would be dealing with a groggy Sideswipe soon. He didn't want the phantom pain in his spark, but he needed the bright presence that was his twin after Acid Storm’s attack.

“If you need anything, please call me. Ratchet and First Aid are both off duty for the next twelve hours.” Hoist waited until he nodded, then stepped out of Sunstreaker’s way. “I will be in with rations for both of you in an hour.”

“Right, thanks.” Sunstreaker nodded again and stepped through the door. 

Ratchet looked up and gave him an exhausted smile as he closed an access panel on Sideswipe chest. “He's not perfect, but he's going to be okay.”

“First Aid told me.” Sunstreaker stepped up to his twin’s berth and studied the dim optics--covered by bubbled glass--and fused faceplates. Sideswipe’s mouth was almost completely melted closed, and he had almost no defining features left. Sunstreaker would be upset at the loss of his brother’s beautiful face, I'd he wasn't so relieved that the acid hadn't melted through into his processor. “We’ll adapt.”

“Sure we will,” Sideswipe agreed softly, voice tinny as it came through vocalizer-only. The mechanisms in his jaw tried to move as he spoke, and he flailed for his twin’s hand a moment later. Sunstreaker squeezed carefully and lifted his brother’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Why can't I feel my face?”

“Because Acid Storm overloaded every sensor in it before it melted.” Ratchet said gently. “We did our best, but we can't dismantle your head and repair it without causing processor damage.”

“Oh.” Sideswipe squeezed Sunstreaker’s hand so tightly that it hurt. “Is… is that why Sunny’s just a gorgeous gold blur, too?”

“I'm surprised that you can even see that much, but yes.” Ratchet sighed. “I'm sorry, Sides.”

“It's not not okay, but I’ll learn.” Sideswipe loosened his grip but he didn't pull away from Sunstreaker. “Besides, Jazz is blind, too, right?”

Ratchet frowned. “You're not supposed to know that, but yes.”

“He's the most badaft black ops agent we have. If he can do it, so can I.” Sudden amusement flickered across their sparkbond. “And just think how awesome I’ll look in a visor and mask!”

“Just for that, Wheeljack and I will make you the tackiest set ever, and you won't even know.” Sunstreaker pulsed love, amusement and relief back across their bond.

“No you won't. Cause then you won't be seen in public with me.” Sideswipe pulsed back love, determination and a bit of fear.

“Primus knows what I'll do with the maintenance for two sets of specialized visors.” Ratchet shook his head. “Call if you need anything. I need to head for recharge before Hoist has Swoop carry me out of the medbay.”

“Night, Ratch.” Sideswipe squeezed Sunstreaker's hand again. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Ratchet gave Sunstreaker another weary smile before stepping away from the berth. 

Once the medic was gone, Sunstreaker sighed shakily. “I thought I'd really lost you this time.”

“Never,” Sideswipe assured him. “We go together or not at all. Sunny… did I… Did I manage to save the bitlets?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Worth it, then.”

Sunstreaker didn't agree, but that could be the remnants of his fear. “Yeah, I guess. Just don't ever scare me like that again.”

“Hey, it wasn't on purpose.” The red mech reached up with his free hand and pulled his twin down against him. Sunstreaker released their joined hands to hug him. “Love you, bro.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth, too! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
